Entering the End
by RaisinsForLife
Summary: I don't know what the story's about. Ask someone else, sorry, but it has to do with Minecraft.
1. Chapter 1

Flip was walking down the path into the villager. She jumped in the well. It was unusual for a person to do this but it was a special occasion. She had to reach the bottom. Her sides began to hurt. She was dying but it wasn't too far now. She reached the bottom of the well. She was surrounded by a bright light.

"State your name!"

"My name is Taer Nined Mimn Moty V.B.," she replied back.

"State your business!"

"I volunteered in Project Zeta." she was shielding her eyes.

"You may pass."

The iron door in front of her opened. Leading her down a passage. The walls were smooth stone. She hated smooth stone. She thought harvesting it was a pain and she barely used it. There was an iron door with a glass frame around it. She looked at the iron door as a mirror. She pushed her dark brown hair out of her face. She was tanned with freckles. Her blue long-sleeved shirt was completely soaked. Her jeans looked weird sagging against her skinny body. She pulled her boots up and was about to enter.

*crash* A man named Steve ran into her. "I'm so sorry. Now where is that lever…" he began breaking down the glass.

"Are you a griefer?" only griefers acted like this. "The lever's right here."

Steve looked up ", Hi Fiona! No and thank you."

He pulled the lever back and walked in. He leaped upwards into boats by "using" them.

Flip followed him. They went into a room called reception. It was no going back. She greeted a few. One named Tobuscus, another named Slyfox. There was some golden apples she would've liked to eat but was too full from her meal earlier.

"Quiet down. Quiet. Thank you. As you all may know, my name is Notch," everyone cheered ", I am also known as the savior.. the one.. yada yada. But I am also known as the one who created Project Zeta. That is what I want to be called. I'm not a god or anything. We're all going to be separated. Each and every one of us. Killed. Dead. But I, I've created a pill that will freeze you for about one million years and less."

Someone knocked milk on the back of Flip's shirt. It was no other than Steve.

"Wow! This guy is amazing."

Flip twitched ", If I could, I would strangle you. I would stuff my foot in your mouth. I will kill you one day. In fact…" she took out a bow. It was glowing purple.

Everyone began to scream.

"Violent Builder! Put that away! We need all the volunteers we got."

Flip put her sword back and took off her shirt, revealing another shirt folded underneath her bra. Everyone gasped at how flat-chested she was. Skinny, flat-chested, but an excellent builder and an even more excellent bowswoman.

Notch had some guards take away some people. Flip was just glad he didn't kick her out.

He began talking but Flip blanked out. She couldn't see. Cold, dead fingers were grabbing her face. She was hit by a tall black figure with glowing purple eyes. An arrow was stuck in her right lung. She couldn't breathe. The blood of her parents were splattered against the walls of her room. She heard screams. Horrible screams. She was falling. Curled up in a ball. A sword made of gold was inhaled in her leg. She was quiet.

"Wake up! Flip, we're moving to the freeze capsules!" Steve was holding her face.

People were telling her to get up. She recognized a few, while the rest had a bunch of numbers as or in their name. Someone tripped over her right leg.

She got up and ran as far away from Steve as she could. Her face was bright red. Everyone had gotten into the capsule. Enclosed, she was to dream for a million years, or less.

Screaming was heard. The claustrophobics were being pulled out of their capsules, followed by the achluophobics. Flip should have screamed and left, but she stayed. She was a failure. A hallucinating, anhidrosic, violent freak.

She needed to sleep right now but she couldn't. The name calling wouldn't start in another hour.

Flip saw the scene again. In the dark. The tall, slender man with glowing purple eyes. She was in a test chamber, only four years old. Her first test was outside. She was excited. She's never been outside before.

She heard there was a light called the sun instead of millions of lights with different colors. This one light also gave warmth. Her lights never did this. There was strings in the ground called grass and soft cushions called moss and multi-colored things called flowers that had yellow stuff in the middle. The outside must have been a strange place.

Her mother and father walked into the room.

"We're proud of you Fiona!" Vienna rubbed her forehead.

Her father looked at her. He couldn't speak. He signed "We love you and are very proud of you. Have fun on the surface."

Fiona nodded and a red light and siren went off. Her mother grabbed onto her hand. She stopped.

"They're here. The new test subjects. They're… dead…" Vienna sat down and held onto Fiona.

Glaie took out his sword. Swarms of subjects were coming in. Fiona was immediately struck with an arrow in her leg. She wasn't crying. She wasn't screaming. Everyone other than herself and her father was screaming. The arrow only felt like a ball pressed against her leg. Another arrow was shot at her chest. Fiona was trying to find her mother. Everyone was screaming in the rooms next to her. Creatures with dark black eyes were punching her hard. Ear-piercing screams were heard. Fiona found her mother's hand. It was cold. It shouldn't have gotten so cold so quickly. A creature with half of it's face ripped off stabbed her in the leg.

There was an explosion. Her leg was flung right off. It would heal. She closed the door and put a lever on it. The walls were covered in blood. Fiona wasn't breathing. She reached the medical help button. They would come. They know she survived. She curled up and fell asleep. Along with not having feelings of pain, she didn't have feelings for others.

The agony was felt. Horrible afflictions. It wasn't physical or mentally. Nothing she can do about it now.

She began choking. A small tube dropped a pill and and a glass filled with water. Gratefully, she took it.

Names were being called. Those who pressed the button after their names were called were considered "present."

"Alsmiffy?"

After a billion names called that started with numbers, the "A's" were called. Even though people called her names that started with "F," her real name started with a "T." Taer Nined Mimn Moty V.B.

"Captain Sparklez?"

It was taking quite some time. Wait… Something was happening. Blood was dripping down the walls. Eyes were staring at her from the floor. Grey and dead or bright purple and glowing. Both were staring at her from the floor. She backed up on the small, round table in the corner of the room.

"Nova? Um… Uber… Haxor…"

She was being shot. Arrows were being shot into her. It didn't hurt. It felt like nothing. She felt like nothing. Bloob was dripping from her neck, where a golden sword was slicing itself into her neck. Her breathing stopped.

"Flip?"

Everyone was screaming. Anguish and agony.

"Taerninedmimnmoty V.B.?"

There was a button. The medical team would help her. She pressed it.

"Thank you for being present."

The room flashed. She slowly stepped back on the floor. The eyes were being smashed under her foot. Blood was squish it's way between her toes. Bones were scattered along the corners of the room. Rotten flesh was covering the ground.

"Tobuscus…?"

"Hahaha… Lovely. I love blood red."

She dipped her fingers into the blood covering the walls and rubbed her hand all over it. The white walls were now blood red. She lined the eyeballs along the walls. In a pattern. The rotten flesh was lined against the ground like a carpet.

"The room looks lovely."

She twirled into a circle and absorbed the atmosphere.

"Trottimus?"

The room flashed. It was back to its original white.

She laid down. Sleep was calling.

"ZetaAlpha?"

Sleep wasn't calling. It was the pill. She was going to freeze up soon. The pill was distributing itself throughout her body.

"Lovely. I feel as though I am falling asleep. A real sleep. Death."

She covered herself in a blanket

Steve was playing with his pickaxe. It was only a mini one. He hammered it into the bed frame. The results were only small dents.

_That girl… She sure is popular. I like her but she seems as though she doesn't like friends. He parents are dead too… The massacre for creating a new world… Those test subjects...… Did we come from the same year? I… feel so tired… Fiona… and I… will… find… ev…_

He fell on top of the bed. Frozen. Dead.

Everyone's heart began to stop. Everyone was dying. Freezing up to wake up another thousands of years later or to never wake up at all.

A small blonde with green eyes was sitting on a rock with a friend of his.

"The people underneath us are being frozen. Frozen to their death. They'll wake up…" he turned to the red haired girl ", If our kingdom was to fall, would the government find out about the huge facility underground?"

They both had green eyes.

"Herobrine could come anytime. He'll block the entrance from the government, of course."

They held each other's hand.

"Herobrine is awesome! I want to be him when I grow up! Doesn't he seem so cool?"

The blonde nodded ", I want to have eyes like him, be able to sprint as fast as him, teleport… it'll be so cool!"

"He is awesome!"

The red haired girl grabbed an egg from a chicken nearby.

"Hey Thunder-grass? If I throw this egg into the air, and if four baby chickens pop out, we are going to make sure to become Herobrine when we grow up!"

"Fire… The chances of an egg actually have four chickens crammed inside it is so low."

Fire stared at the egg ", Well… I can…"

In a quick throw, she launched the egg into the air.

It fell centimeters from their head. Two baby chickens landed in their laps.

"Fire! How did you do that?"

Thunder-grass grabbed onto her tunic and stared at her hands.

"Are you modding? Hacking?"

Fire giggled and head-butted him.

"No, silly! It was just pure luck!"

They began in unison after pricking each other with needles Fire took from a sowing kit to keep in her pocket ", Cross my heart," they made a cross out of blood on their tunics ", and hope to die," they covered their chest and made an "X" with their arms, lolled their tongue back and looked at the sky ", Stick a needle in my eye," Fire and Thunder stabbed their needle into their arm. They had knotted a string around the small hole so they could pull it out. They allowed a tiny amount of blood to flow. The duo allowed the blood to flow into each other's vein.

"It's a promise then."

They pulled the needle out.

"We are going to become Herobrine."

The red-haired turned away.

"I wonder why our government and adults don't want us to learn about Herobrine. Or griefers…"

"My aunt Fiona is fine with griefers. She says she'll just kill them."

Fire smiled ", You have a funny family heritage! My parents don't have any sisters or brothers and are boring themselves. Like your grandparents, mine are dead too."

"I wonder what happened those during what they call the 'Outbreak?'"

"I once heard that six _hundred thousand _people died during the 'Outbreak.'"

Thunder-grass gasped and turned around to punched a pig.

"Aunt Fiona loves to talk about the people who died during the 'Outbreak,' like how grandfather was mute and grandmother's name was Vienna. Mom said she was four years older than Fiona."

Fire began to talk ", My mom wouldn't talk about it. She'll stop doing her stuff and scream. Dad would start screaming too. They would bang on the walls and knock paintings down. Once, dad started attacking someone for saying ', the vase fell out and broke.'"

"Oh… can… I braid your hair?"

Fire laughed at him.

"You can braid? Not very masculine."

Thunder stabbed her with a stick.

"Yes or no? I do it with grass all the time!"

Fire punched him.

"Sure!"

They stared at the chickens.

"Wait… Thunder-grass, get some wheat."

She dug a hole. 2x2x2. They gathered the chickens into the hole. Four baby chickens. They covered the hole up.

"Wait! Even better! I stoled some Myce… mer… mycelium… from the man-made stronghold!"

"Give me two to put over the hole!"

"Okay. One cubic meter of me… haha."

They put a "/" into the ground marking the promised chickens.

"Let's go home. It's getting late. You don't want to see an Enderman."

Fire agreed. Hand in hand, they walked back to the town.

Fire hated Endermen. One attacked her a long time ago. Fiona, and three others killed it. It wasn't scary, just suprising. She lived the attack. She later thanked everyone for helping her escape the unneeded mobile. It gave her a pearl which she was allowed to keep on a necklace.

Thunder-grass crossed his arms.

"Is something the matter?"

Fire touched his shoulder.

"I wanted to braid your hair. You have nice hair. Long… red and yellow hair."

Fire nodded.

"Go ahead braid it. Don't tangle it up!"

Thunder gratefully took it and began to braid it. Once it was completed, he rolled it up and pinned it.

Fire always forgets why he had pins. He used it to break into rooms.

"Thanks, Thunder-grass. I'm going now! Bye!"

Her smile is magical. Lovely. They both didn't love each other as a couple, more like siblings.

He jumped on the roof of a building, ran to the opposite side and took a running jump to another building. He kept jumping, only to stop when his building approached. His favorite tavern came up. He grabbed the edge of the second floor canopy. After pulling himself up, he took a breath of air.

"Three more buildings…"

He jumped. He landed. More running and jumping. His building was diagonal from him. He stopped to breathe again. A cloth covering the goods of a shopkeeper was where he could finally touch ground.

"Hello, Thunder-grass!"

He turned around and made sure the thick cloth was still up and wasn't falling down.

"Hello, MadameMine."

He walked out pass the well and stared at his reflection.

Freckles, tanned skin, green eyes, blonde hair… people told him he looked like an extinct race called a german. Fire-fish was an irish. It didn't matter he was home.

"Good evening mother, father…"

He crouched over a small, dark haired infant.

"… 100,029,763."

His mother walked up behind him.

"Your auntie is gone."

He laughed.

They all laughed.

The psychopath was dead


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning, MadameMine."

"Hello Fire. Who did your hair?"

Fire smiled and turned around.

"You like it? Thunder-grass braided it for me!"

MadameMine smiled and pulled out some fabrics for Fire.

"I made this for when you become an alchemist. You always talk about going to the Nether to make potions. Mainly harmful potions… but potions nonetheless."

She handed her the cloak. Fire looked at it. When she looked at it, she smiled.

The cloak was red and yellow like her hair. The yellow was made of the gold strands seemed together. On the front was the alchemy icon, a glass bottle.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

She hugged MadameMine and pecked her cheek.

"Put it on. I want to see it on you before I die."

Fire nodded and obeyed. The cloak looked like fire. It matched her hair and name. She did name herself after her hair. When she was younger, her hair was set on fire. People thought she had some sort of weird spray because her hair blended with the flames so well. Thunder-grass tried to touch it and then he screamed that her hair was lit. It was hot and she quickly jumped into a well. She later found out someone had brought a blaze to the real world testing out a mod they made. A year after the incident, she named herself FireBlossom3. She forgot to write the Blossom in her name and was nicknamed "Fire."

"Lovely."

Fire looked at a mirror and gleefully smiled. She looked more beautiful than the queen.

"Hey Madame… can you tell me about…" She looked away from her "… Herobrine?"

MadameMine beckoned her to a room in the back of the shop.

"Be quiet and don't tell anyone but Thunder-grass."

Fire covered her mouth.

"Herobrine is a myth unless you can mod. He helps mobiles and kills villagers. He griefs and destroys. I'm find with Herobrine because I wanted to be him when I was younger. I found more of an interest in crafting so I became a merchant here than becoming Herobrine. Herobrine will protect the natural caves and old mines… and… protect mobs… like in the underground facility. If you… want to become him, I'll keep that a secret from everyone."

"Can I become Herobrine…"

MadameMine spoke even more quietly than before.

"Yes. You need two eyes of the Ender and would have to replace them with your own."

Fire shivered. Her beautiful green eyes for bright purple eyes that can help communicate with mobiles.

"Is it painful?"

MadameMine nodded.

"Have someone else do it for you while you sleep like Thunder…"

She turned off the lights.

"… or me."

Her eyes were the glowing white eyes of Herobrine. Fire gasped and smiled with excitement. She knew Herobrine all this time. MadameMine turned the lights back on. Her eyes were a deep, dark, blue green.

"So… did you mod or hack?"

MadameMine laughed.

"I have no idea."

She looked at a clock.

"It's time for you to go to school! Go on."

"Thank you so much MadameMine!"

Fire climbed up the thick cloth.

She ran. Ran and jumped. Ran and jumped. Grabbed the second floor balcony of the tavern. Ran and jumped. She met up with Thunder-grass.

"I've… prepared a… poem for… the school. Do… you want to… hear it Fi… re?"

Fire smiled.

"Okay!"

He stopped and caught his breath.

"Okay. This poem is for the government to hear. I'll sent it anonymously like the others.

_"Let me die, let my blood flow._

_Let me lay in frozen snow._

_Let me sink to the depths below._

_Let your worries of me go._

_Let their be an icy chill._

_Let the death rates do up-hill._

_Let there be one less to kill._

_Let them know just how you feel._

_Death preferred: quick and painless._

_Either way, on human now less._

_I know tat I am such a pest,_

_Best for you to put me to rest._

_End a life, one did not fought,_

_and without a grave, this body will soon rot._

_Learned a lesson they were never taught,_

_A good thing, there is less of the lot."_

"Thunder-grass? Only girls are poetic!"

Fire punched him playfully. He blushed.

"What about Willem Shane Spear…?"

Fire began running in place.

"I like the poem. Let's go to school. Mine is simple.

_"The fire is the spirit of the people._

_The people are the ones who will burn alive._

_They wanted it and got it._

_This town will not ever dare thrive."_

Thunder began jogging in place and jumped to another building.

Both poems opposed the government. They would never catch them. They joined the work of three people in their class, each, to make one poem. If some suspects them, they would have to choose from three people and the original owner.

They jumped down on the ground. Thunder stretched.

"I forgot. Don't jump the buildings tomorrow or wait for me. It'll ran."

He pointed to the sky. Black clouds where slowly rolling in.

Hello20092 greeted them.

"Good morning FireBlossom3, ThunderGrass9999."

There was a chart.

"Everyone sit down and pass your poems to the front. 1131517191 will collect them."

A fair haired boy collected the papers.

"What is this, my loyal students?"

"It's the chart of blocks!"

"It's the chart of elements!"

Thunder stood up.

"It's the table of the elements in Minecraft!"

Hello20092 smiled and nodded.

"You seem smart. What's AD?"

"AD! Adminium. Also known as bedrock. Impossible to break unless using hacking or modding."

The teacher smiled and pulled out a bottle.

"Smart cookie, aren't yah? Then name me the ingredients to this potion and if you would drink it."

Potions were his weak spot. Fire stood up and nodded to Thunder.

"Umm… it's a potion… of… strength…" he paused and looked a Fire. She had a poker face on. "It can be brewed with mundane potion… glistering melon… and fermented spider eye. I would drink it."

She held the potion up. It's dark liquids swirled.

"Wrong! Yes. Fire?"

"It's the potion of Harming II."

Everyone gasped. It takes years to be able to see the difference between a potion and it's increased potency version.

"It is created with awkward potion, glistering melon, glowstone, and fermented spider eye. It can also be brewed with awkward potion, spider eye, fermented spider eye, and glowstone. Then there's spider eye, glowstone, and fermented spider eye."

Hello stared at her stunned.

"The two of you both receive a cookie."

She handed them each a cookie.

"Thank you, Miss Hello20092," they spoke in unison.

_How could she answer that! And be able to see the difference between Harming I and II? Only someone who had stared at it and studied it closely for years could do that! It's also a harming potion not a health potion! Is… is she hiding something?_

Hello shook her head and continued class. Today, well be studying from our book. Turn to page 3… 78 for a lesson in working with red stone.

Kale looked at Fire and smiled.

"You two should be a coupl-"

"Kale! Read, quietly!"

Hello tapped her head with a stick.

Fire whistled twice. Thunder-grass looked up to her. She made a heart with her hands and pointed to Kale and then to her own mouth. Thunder looked at Kale. She looked back. He shook his head and Fire did too. Fire made a swirling movement with her hands and Thunder nodded and turned around.

Kale passed her a note.

_You two can communicate so well. Go out already!_

Fire passed her a note back.

_We're like brother and sister, though we aren't related. I would never dare have him suffer listening to me all the time._

Kale looked at her and made a hand gesture that had her index and thumb in a "U" shape pointed downward at her lower lip. Both of her hands went towards her chin. She called it the "sad clown." Fire smiled and went back to reading her text.

_AND gate (^): A device where the output is on when both inputs are on. This behaves in a manner equivalent to a Tri-state buffer, where input B acts like a switch, so that if it is off, input A is disconnected from the rest of the circuit. The discrepancy from real-life tri-state buffers lies in the fact that one cannot drive a low current in Minecraft. (See the Wikipedia article for details.)_

_An example application would be building a locking mechanism for a door, requiring both the activating button and the lock (typically a lever) to be on._

What she was reading, she didn't know. Why couldn't people just put a lever at a door? She groaned.

_378_… She flipped through the pages. On page 89, she saw cute pictures of pigs. A pig with two piglets. One of the piglet's parent probably died, or they got separated. A bunch of pigs were following the camera man, who was holding wheat.

"FireBlossom3, come here please."

Fire stood up and walked to the desk.

"What is the name of this potion?"

She pulled out a pink potion.

Fire thought. It took longer than the first one.

"It's a potion of regeneration… one… Yes! One."

Hello pulled out another. This one was dark grey.

Fire answered without thought.

"Potion of Slowness II."

Hello set the potions down.

"How are you able to figure out the potency for a negative effect potion so quickly and not a positive effect?"

Fire looked at the wood behind her.

"I study it."

"Why only negative potions?"

Fire looked at a picture above her.

"I don't know. I just…"

Hello sighed.

"Sit down."

Fire went back to her seat.

Thunder looked at her and made a questioning gesture.

She sighed and twirled her hair around


	3. Chapter 3

Fiona stretched.

Where was she?

Who was she?

Her skin… She touched it and looked at it. She yelled ", Help!" but no sound came out. She began to hum. She couldn't hum well, but she tried. Nothing. She had lost her voice. How, she didn't know, but it was gone. She walked out of the capsule. thousands and thousands of capsules stretched in both directions.

She walked down the aisle, stroking the name plaques. After a while of walking, she saw a bundle by one of the capsules. Running, she saw that many of the capsules were crushed or pre-opened. There was a clock in the bag, protected in its case.

_16-10-100,000,012_… It's been exactly one million years since she entered her capsule. She looked up at the capsule she found the bag under. It read Steve D. The capsule was open. It looked as though he had just left. There was fresh foot prints on the broken down rubble that had turned to dust.

There was more inside the bag. A book… crafting recipes, a textbook called All Things Minecraft Wiki. Potion recipe… She set it back. Steve sure was stupid for leaving the bag there.

The place wasn't right.

Everything was… dark… lonely. She heard a hiss and turned around.

_Cre… creeper…_ It blew up.

Food… food… Fiona was crawling towards a chest.

No food was to be found. There was a grow-bed. She laid down and hid behind the chest. Though she didn't have feelings, she was still able to get killed.

Footsteps were approaching. Uneven footsteps. It wasn't a hostile mob. She looked up.

Steve was looking at the bag and turned towards the hole in the ground.

Flip pulled out her bow and aimed at him.

Steve turned around frightened.

He ran towards her.

Something fell to the ground. Three bright green orbs, a bone, a sword.

He looked at the sword confused. His mouth was moving but no words came out. She read his lips. _Minecraft update? Mobs shouldn't drop this_… He laid the sword on the ground.

A hiss was heard. A different hiss. A capsule opened. Light brown hair, blue eyes, full cheeks, female… She looked at Steve and began to wave. Her face changed dramatically. Horror. She spat out some blood before tumbling forward. An arrow was shot into her neck. A skeleton was behind her. Flip carefully aimed and shot it with her arrows.

Steve turned towards her and backed away from the area. He ran out with his mouth open, no noise coming out.

Flip stood up and ran out of the building. She looked back. A creeper was engaged with a skeleton near the bag.

She mouthed ",No!" and ran towards them. Right between the two. She grabbed the textbook. The creeper had exploded, leaving nothing more than a huge hole in the ground.

A zombie was walking towards her. She punched it over and over. Adrenaline shot through her veins. Finally, it fell. She grabbed it's flesh and chewed on it. Not very delightful, but food nonetheless. Dizziness swept over her. She began running as fast as she could to the exit.

Climbing upward… finally, the water gate. She swam upward. Her sides were in pain. Finally, she surfaced.

Sweet, sweet air. It was morning. The village…

The village was gone. A few rocks here and there, but it had basically been destroyed.

She thought about how lovely it was. In the middle of a snow biome, without lamps, she began to freeze. She began to walk. _Any direction. Just go on… find some wood…_

Steve felt scared. Nothing was right about this new world. He was wet, cold… there was a desert nearby.

_In our text, it had said that mobs most often spawn in the desert, but it had not been proven yet._

He shivered. He kept walking.

Left… right… left… right…

He was hungry, but he went on.

There was a nice feel of the cold ground. He dug some snow away. Three entire cubic meters of dirt was dug out. He kept his grow-bed and a few torches. He placed one at the entrance of the make-shift home.

He added a bit of a meter high stairs and made the make-shift home big enough to support a bed, a table, a furnace, and himself.

19 cubic meters of dirt was shoveled out.

He sat down and closed the hole up.

_Fiona… where is thou beautiful face?_

He laid in the bed with his covers over his head.

"M…"

He gasped.

His voice… he still had his voice!

No words came out when he tried.

He was hungry. Tears began to fall from his eyes. He wiped them away.

Everyone he knew, loved, all dead. Fiona… was still alive. She has to be!

He sighed and wiped his frozen tears away from his face.

His mini pickaxe had a compartment on the top. He screwed the head of the pickaxe off and looked inside. There was a picture. He held it to his chest.

In the picture was a petite female with her hair in a tight bun. She had gloves as white as the snow above and wore a dress as blue as the sky. Her parasol was a sunset orange which matched the orange flower Steve had placed into her hair before the picture was taken.

They were both laughing, eating cake. Her cat was behind her holding a chicken's feather in it's mouth.

He wouldn't dare love anyone other than her, dead or not. Even if Fiona and Steve were the last two people in Minecraft.

His glaze turned to the dirt ceiling. He'll leave to find wood soon.

A finger went into the air. His right index. He poked it into the dirt.

After he pulled it out, in perfect cursive was "S+S" in a heart.

_Goodbye Stella…_

He placed the picture back into the pickaxe's head.

Fiona laid down in the cold snow on a hill. She couldn't see with frozen tears in her eyes.

Someone walked up to her and shook her. They thought she was dead.

Fiona blinked and sat up. There was… something in front of her. She tried to remember these rare cousins of her specie.

She signed "hello."

There was huge stomping noises. Fiona began to back up.

An iron golem!

He walked up to her and pulled a rose out and gave it to her.

Fiona sighed "thank-you" to him and accepted the rose.

The child ran back and brought some more villagers to help her.

There was an entire villager underneath the cliff that Fiona mistaken as a hill. They gave her apples and a sword. She laid down in the child's home.

There wasn't anything she should do but rest. Her health started to regenerate.

She opened up the book she took.

_The face of a block is 16×16 pixels, and each block is proportionately one cubic meter._

Nothing she didn't know already and she definitely was NOT going to read about red stone circuits.

She looked out a window. The family walked inside and looked at her hard. She looked back at them and handed them a rose she received from the golem. The family accepted and moved their lips without making sound.

Was she deaf? She tapped on the floor. Dumpt, dumpt, dumpt. She could hear. Did they communicate through… lip reading? Yes. That's it! She remembered her teacher saying that when she was young. That woman was probably dead. No, she was dead.

"L…"

Flip remembered her voice was gone.

Lovely…

Flip tucked her legs under her body.

What was the last thing she said? She forgot how her voice sounded like. She missed the sounds of speech, screaming, yelling…

_What was the last thing I said…_

"Thunder… The gig may be up."

Fire's hands became clammy.

Thunder looked at the teacher.

"Is it about what Miss Hello?"

She nodded.

"I think she's suspicious of my studies of the negative potion making. How I can tell the potency better than the positive potion…" she clutched her hands ", I'll kill her."

Thunder laughed and held her shoulder.

Kale tapped Fire and pointed to her chest.

Fire shook her head and stopped.

Thunder was waving to a group of his friends when he noticed Fire stop.

She was trying to hold back tears, but they flowed.

"Opal…"

Thunder remembered a big brother she used to have. He died of a poisonous bite.

"Opal…?" Fire looked around.

"Opal! She began running.

Thunder and Kale followed her. She jumped on a building. Kale looked at her foot and stayed. Thunder jumped. Fire kept running towards her brother.

"Opal! Opal!" There was a chimney smoking.

"FIRE!"

Thunder ran and knocked her down.

"OPAL!" Fire reached towards the smoke.

Thunder reached into his bag and pulled out a potion. It was sky blue.

He broke the bottom on top of her head.

She sat stunned.

"Mundane potion. Extended. Water brewed with redstone dust."

She closed her eyes. "No effect."

Thunder looked at her.

"Let's go to the…"

The was a great roll of thunder.

"I don't mind going to meadow today. As long as I'm with you."

Thunder blushed.

"You're my sister, remember?"

Fire nodded. "Yes, I know. I don't want to actually date you. You just remind me of O…"

She wiped away a tear.

"If it's a thunderstorm, I'll just go home."

She pointed towards the meadow where there was her house, seven houses away.

Thunder began to run in place.

"Oh, I know you will but… please go to Madame Mine and tell me about what she says. Don't make it seem as though I'm telling you to do it."

Thunder nodded and ran off.

She had the cutest voice ever. What Fiona would have called "lovely."

When he arrived at MadameMine's shop, instead of going home, he stayed.

"Good afternoon, Thunder. It's going to rain soon so… you shouldn't stay long."

"Madame…"

(YES! WRITING ABOUT RAIN IS MAKING IT RAIN OUTSIDE! FINALLY! WOO HOO!)

She turned towards him.

"Tell me… about Herobrine?"

MadameMine looked at him and went to a table. She pulled out four purple marbles. A bit larger than most marbles.

She turned towards him. "Get your sister to rip your eyes out and replace it with these."

Thunder looked at her own eyes and shuddered.

"Is this how to become Herobrine? Your eyes are… beautiful…"

Madame nodded. Thunder swore he saw her eyes flash out a white light.

"Here. I made you a present."

She handed him a tunic. It was sky blue with the design of a triangle with a line poking out of it's side. The icon of a miner when he becomes of age. It was lined with a darker blue and had a dark green belt.

"Thank-you."

She smiled.

"Go on back home."

Thunder sighed and left.

He couldn't agree more that those were the most magnificent marbles he'd ever seen.

There was a wire that ran underneath all the houses to the far side of town with the meadow. He went upstairs and dropped the box on a hidden pressure plate. He went back outside and pressed a button. Sounds of pistons at work was heard. He walked back upstairs and pressed another button and quickly ran downstairs and underneath his staircase for a hidden lever. He waited four minutes until her heard an A chord and walked outside, behind his house, where a cubic meter of dirt had been pushed up. The piston underneath it retracted five seconds later.

The box had been received along with a note he taped on it.

"Lovely," he said imitating his dead aunt.

A C chord was heard. He walked behind his house to the back of a tree. There, he received an ice cream scooper and a bag with two of the marbles inside it. There was a note taped to the back.

_Meet me after school on the last day of the school week. This is now your possession. Lovely, is it not? Hehe. Also, bring some alcohol and gauze._

He smiled at the note. He pulled a lever next to the hole he received his gifts.

_Time to act as though nothing had happened_


End file.
